


You Make Me

by nightvalemeteorologist



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Newt, Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, First Time, Frottage, Getting Together, Graves is trying very hard to be chill and Newt is making it very difficult, M/M, Making Out, Misunderstandings, Multiple Orgasms, Newt does too, Not Beta Read, Percival has a crush, Queenie is a very helpful friend, Sex Toys, inexperienced Newt, kink meme fills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:12:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9209561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightvalemeteorologist/pseuds/nightvalemeteorologist
Summary: Fill for this kinkmeme prompt http://fantasticbeasts-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/459.html?thread=799435#cmt799435"One day, Graves comes home to a package waiting at his apartment door. He opens it without thinking and finds... a dildo. Super awkward, right? Even more awkward is that when he checks the box, it's addressed to his neighbor. Double super awkward. He hastily retapes the box and just launches it at his neighbor's door.Crisis motherfucking averted.Except now he's imagining his neighbor -- sweet, freckled, curly haired Newt, who stutters and can't maintain eye contact, who is brutally shy but also viciously clever -- fucking himself with the dildo. And it's an image he can't quite get over. He's imagining blushing and gasping and whining and possibly crying. And he wants to know if the real thing comes anywhere close to his fantasies. "





	1. Chapter One

It was a long day at the end of a hard day and all Graves is thinking about is getting home, pouring a stiff drink and relaxing on his couch. He leans against the wall as he rides up to his floor, eyes sliding shut for a moment as he feels the slightly unsteady pull off the elevator. He lets out a relieved sigh when the doors slide open and he trudges into his hall. He isn't paying much attention and nearly misses the small brown package at his door. Without thinking much of it, he scoops up the box and heads inside. 

He sets the package on the table near the door before hanging up his coat and heading straight to the kitchen for a drink. 

He is leaning against the kitchen counter, taking a deep drink of a rich whiskey before his eyes fall once again on the package. He pushes away from the counter, sauntering back toward the table to snatch up the package. He slits the tape with his pocket knife, not bothering to inspect the postage before tearing it open. 

Well. 

Huh. 

This must be a mistake, Graves thinks absently as he stares at the contents of the package. It holds another, slightly smaller box emblazoned with bright lettering and a rather revealing graphic. Graves blinks down at the rather nice looking dildo, thoroughly confused. He flips the box closed, finally looking at the address. 

Newt Scamander. Apt. 26.

Oh. Oh, shit. 

Graves drops the box onto the table, glaring at it. He just accidentally opened his neighbor's dildo. His gorgeous, awkward, nuisance of a neighbor who is constantly sneaking stray animals into the apartment despite the strict lease. Newt, with his freckles and his little half smile, who can barely meet anyone's eyes. Newt Scamander's dildo.

“Fuck,” Graves says quietly because _fuck._ This is not good. 

Percival has asked Newt out twice at this point, both attempt going right over the other man's head. It would be kind of adorable if it wasn't so damn frustrating. And now he has opened a package containing his sex toy. Graves needs another drink. 

He peeks back into the box, humming thoughtfully as he takes in the general size and shape of the dildo through the clear plastic window on the box. 

“Fuck,” he says again. What the hell is he going to do? He could get rid of it, simply pretend he never opened it. Lord knows Newt would never ask about it. Then again, it is a rather nice looking toy. It would be a shame if Mr. Scamander didn't receive his package... “Oh, hell,” Graves curses quietly before rummaging through his junk drawer for a roll of packaging tape.

Several minutes later, he inspects his work. It seems good enough. Passable, if you aren't paying much attention. Newt is perpetually distracted so maybe he won't notice his package has already been open. Graves cracks open his door, peering out into the hall before quickly sliding the package across to Newt's. He flies back into his apartment, shutting the door and locking it before walking briskly back to the kitchen. There. That's done with. 

As Percival is pouring himself another drink, he is definitely not thinking about a naked, panting Newt slowly sinking down onto the toy. That would just be ridiculous.

 

 

When Newt comes home that night, it is with a small, needy puppy in his hands. Newt doesn't think much of the package as he struggles to unlock his door without setting the dog down. Distracted, Newt pushes the package into his apartment with one foot while he tries to keep the small dog calm. As quiet and unassuming as he is trying to be, he knows he is making enough noise for at least half the floor to hear. He has managed to convince, or bribe, most of the people on his floor not to bother him about, or report, the constant animal noises. 

Newt forgets about the package for a while as he tries to get the little white dog settled in. Animals are constantly coming and going through his apartment as he tries to find them permanent homes. He can never resist a helpless stray or lost pet. Once the dog calmed down and fell asleep on Newt's pillow, he remembers the package. 

To his surprise, it is from Queenie. He wasn't expecting anything from her and she hasn't mentioned anything to him. But surprises tend to be her specialty. Newt hums curiously and he opens the box, not sure what it could possibly be.

His eyes go comically wide as he stares down at the dildo, completely caught off guard. 

Cautiously, he pulls out the encased sex toy, eying it suspiciously. At the bottom of the box is a folded note from Queenie. He sets the toy aside and pulls out the note. 

_Hello Sweetie!_

_Remember our conversation the other week? I know you were terribly embarrassed by the whole thing and I am sure you are beet red right now. Now, you do whatever you what but I suggest you at least give it a try._

_Love and kisses,_

_Queenie._

Newt sputters, indeed bright red. Newt tucks the toy back into the plain brown box and shuts the lid, embarrassed by the sight of it. He doesn't quite know what to do with it so for now, he just leaves it where it is.

 

 

Later that night, after a few more drinks and a short shower, Percival is lying in bed. His thoughts turn back to Newt, as much as he is trying to avoid that subject. He can't help but imagine what he would look like, naked and flushed all over while Graves works him open slowly. He's pretty sure Newt would be loud, but probably embarrassed by needy sounds he'd definitely be making. He can imagine Newt, knees nearly pressed to his chest as Graves work the toy into him, hiding his face in the crook his elbow as he cries out for more. Percival groans loudly, covering his face with his hand as he takes a deep breath. 

Oh, hell. No one has to know what he masturbates to in the middle of the night.

 

 

“Oh, hello Percival,” Newt greets a couple days later as they come out of their apartments at the same time. He smiles brightly, eyes lifting briefly to his face before dropping away shyly. 

“Good morning, Newt,” Graves returns his smile. “How have you been?”Graves asks as they walk together toward the elevator. 

“Oh, the same as always,” Newt answers with a shrug. “Have you been well?”

“As well as to be expected,” Graves tells him. 

Newt flashes him a small smile, cheeks faintly pink. They are alone in the elevator and Graves is wondering if Newt would realize his interest if he pushed him up against the wall and kissed him senseless. “So,” he starts instead, pushing the inappropriate thoughts from his mind, “how many animals are you hiding in your apartment right now?”

Newt flushes at that, glancing up with wide, worried eyes. “Have they been much of a bother? I know Beatrice can get a bit yappy, but I think we are making great progress on -”

“No, no. It's not a bother to me at all, Newt,” Graves assures gently. “I was just curious.” Newt relaxes at that, smile brightening. 

“Oh! Well, that's good,” Newt grins. “Six, right now. But I think I found a home for Ardice...” Newt trails off as the elevator reaches the lobby. “Well, have a very good day, Percival.”

“You too, Newt.” Graves definitely doesn't check out Newt's ass he walks away.

 

 

“Good morning, Sweetie!” Queenie greets when Newt drops into the bakery on his way to work. “Having a good morning?” Her grin widens when she notices his faint blush. “Did you get my present?” 

Newt turns bright red at the question, trying to shoot her a glare and failing spectacularly. She giggles happily, clapping her hands together. “Oh, good. Do you like it?” She asks this as though she gave him a sweater. 

“I- Well, I-,” Newt stammers. He clears his throat, trying to ignore his burning cheeks. “I haven't used it.”

“Used what?” Jacob asks as he comes out of the back room with a tray of warm pastries. “Mornin' Newt,” he adds. 

Queenie waves the question off. “Oh, never mind.”

Jacob drops it and Newt is incredibly thankful for it. He sends Queenie a long suffering look and she leans over the counter to ruffle his hair, expression almost apologetic. 

It is Newt's own fault for saying anything, especially to Queenie who never leaves well enough along when she sees the opportunity to help. Although, Newt hardly sees how _that_ gift is particularly helpful but he can tell Queenie seems to think so. He really didn't mean to say anything, but he was a little tipsy at Jacob's birthday the other week and Queenie is particularly good at getting embarrassing information out of others. It's not as though Newt hasn't been with people, well, two anyway, but still. He isn't completely inexperienced. Just, almost completely. 

His inexperience isn't unknown among his close friends but he accidentally let slip his _desire,_ which is even more embarrassing. Luckily, only Queenie was present for his confession. Although, Tina and Jacob would have just pretended they never heard Newt say he wished he could find someone to pin him down and take him roughly before very quickly changing the subject. Queenie, on the other hand, extolled the virtues of exploring ones sexuality and desires even in the absence of a partner. She told Newt he might be more comfortable voicing his needs to future partners if he was more used to acting out his fantasies on his own. Newt, more than a little embarrassed by the path the conversation took, just nodded helplessly and took another sip of his drink. 

A week later, she sent him a dildo. Which is mortifying except Queenie acts as though it's the most normal thing in the world. Newt can hardly argue with her and her earnest desire to see him happy. And she does know a lot more about these types of things than Newt does. Still, he's not sure he'll actually be able to use the thing.

As he leaves the bakery, he is thinking of Percival. He hasn't failed to notice that Percival is a handsome and imposing man. He has heard some of the other neighbors call him rude and distant, though he is always very friendly and welcoming with Newt. And he asked after his animals. He's pretty sure he's seen Percival looking at him with thinly veiled lust but that hardly seems possible. Percival is composed, confident and handsome. Newt has no doubt he has experience in the arena of sex and romance. Newt imagines that Percival would be patient with him, walk him through everything slowly. He blushes at these thoughts, trying to shake them off as he walks to the animal shelter.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me forever!!! I wrote probably five versions of it. I am mostly pretty happy with this one...
> 
> Percival asks Newt out again and Newt finally catches on.

Newt stands in his living room, holding the toy from Queenie and looking it over suspiciously. He still hasn't taken it fully out of it's box, not quite able to bring himself to hold the actual toy. It is a deep purple vibrator. There is even a small bottle of lube included. Newt blushes deeply, hands trembling slightly as he sets it back down on the coffee table, eying it carefully. Using it just seems so...illicit. Masturbating has always been a rare affair for Newt, usually happening late at night, under the covers, with all the lights off. He knows it isn't a shameful activity but it's always felt a bit embarrassing. And _this_... It just seems like a whole ordeal. 

He turns a very dark shade of pink as he imagines stripping completely naked and stretching out on his bed. He would need to be uncovered with the lights on, at least the first time. He's never touched that particular area before, not with this intent. Newt gulps, glancing away from where he's set the toy. He's thought about it, that's for sure. More and more lately, not that he likes to admit it. Though he still can't bring himself to do anything alone. Queenie is undoubtedly right about needing to be more comfortable with his desires but...

Newt shakes his head, turning away from the toy. He'll take Bernard and Beatrice on a walk. That will clear his mind. 

 

~~ 

Percival is trudging home after another long day, the tension from the past few days clear in the way he holds his shoulders. It has been so long since he's had a consistent, healthy way of unwinding after several long days of stress. After a certain point, long trips to the gym and very hot showers lose their weight. A stiff drink is always a warm welcome, which is more of a problem than solution. He tends to avoid bars and clubs, being all to familiar with their dark sides. He has all to easily fallen into the pattern of work, drink, sleep, and work again.

He's no fool, he knows exactly what he is missing. It's been months since he's gotten laid and much longer since he's had anything resembling a real relationship. The dry spell is getting tiring but he has been longing for something more than sex recently. With this in mind, his thoughts traitorously turn toward Newt.

 

He has no business thinking about the other man the way he has been. Newt would undoubtedly be a pleasure to take to bed, something Percival has given serious consideration, though that isn't all he wants to share with him. This line of thinking isn't doing his mood any good. He's started to get discouraged about the whole thing lately, unsure how to proceed. This isn't a usual problem for Percival. When he wants to pursue someone, he does. But something about Newt disarms him, puts him completely off his game. Which is ridiculous, because the man is a walking ball of nervous energy and enthusiasm. There is no reason for Percival to feel strangely intimidated by him. And yet...

Percival rounds the corner a couple blocks from his apartment and runs directly into Newt. They collide together while the dogs bark excitedly, Newt letting out a startled noise as he nearly loses his balance. Percival steadies him with an arm around his waist, inadvertently pulling him closer. Well. Percival lets out a small huff, pulling his arm back and stepping away just a bit. Of course he would run into Newt right now, with his head fully of ridiculous thoughts. 

“Oh! I'm so sorry,” Newt immediately starts, flushing a lovely shade of pink. He reaches out, brushing the front of Percival's jacket as though he's messed it up somehow. On anyone else, the move would seem coy and flirtatious, maybe even practiced, but on Newt it seems innocent and natural. “I-”

Percival shakes his head, unable to hold back a smile. He can't bring himself to be remotely annoyed with this situation. “No, no,” He assures. “I wasn't paying attention. I apologize.”

“I'm pretty sure it was my fault,” Newt insists. 

“I suppose we'll just have to both accept responsibility,” Percival tells him, tone light. “Although, running into you, even literally, is no hardship,” he flirts. There is no shame in trying, after all. 

“Oh?” Newt asks with a soft chuckle, eyes darting down as his blush deepens

“I suppose,” Percival continues, “If you are feeling particularly remorseful about it, you could always make it up to me with a drink.”

“I – do you mean, a-”

“A date,” Percival finishes, taking mercy on him. Newt looks at him with wide, surprised eyes, seeming as though he can't quite believe him. 

“You want to go on a date with me?” Newt asks. 

“Yes, Newt. Very much. This isn't the first time I've asked you, you know,” He teases gently. He might as well be honest about it.

Newt looks completely floored by that. “ _Really?_ Oh. I didn't... Why do I never realize when that happens?” He asks mostly to himself, eyes darting down again. “I would very much like to go out with you,” Newt says, forcing himself to look back at Percival. The dogs are getting impatient at his feet, annoyed at being momentarily not being the center of attention. 

“Are you busy tonight?” Percival doesn't even worry about coming across as desperate. If he has this chance, he is going to take it. “Besides taking care of these two, that is.”

“No, I'm free,” Newt answers carefully. 

“Did you just start their walk?” He continues. 

Newt seems even more surprised and delighted by that question. “Yes, actually. They were seeming a bit restless,” he adds. More accurately, he was feeling a bit restless, but he doesn't add that.

“Here, I'll walk with you,” Percival offers, moving to stand beside Newt.

“Really?” Newt can't stop asking that question.

“It would be my pleasure. There is a bar not to far from here with a lovely patio area, your dogs would be more than welcome. If that sounds nice to you?” 

Newt grins, seeming delighted by the prospect. “Yes, that sounds lovely.” 

 

Newt can barely believe this is really happening as Percival walks with him down the sidewalk, hand resting solidly against his lower back. A thrill runs through him at the simple touch. He can't help but feel a bit embarrassed in the face of Percival's calm confidence. He can't quite figure out why Percival would want to go out with him, but he decides to ignore those self defeating thoughts for a little while and trust in Percival's seeming attraction to him. The thought that Percival really is attracted to him sends another little thrill through Newt. This certainly isn't how he imagined his evening going but he isn't about to complain now. 

The bar Percival leads him to his small and quiet, tucked away in the corner of an older building. There is indeed a small patio with a 'dogs welcome' sign. Luckily it is a warm enough night to sit outside but they are the only two on the patio.

Newt finds himself practically trembling with nerves as they wait for their drinks. The dogs settle down comfortable under the table, Beatrice resting her head on Newt's shoes. He glances at Percival with a shy smile, unable to figure out what to say. He never knows what to do in these situations, all of his instincts seeming completely wrong. Percival is easier to talk to than most people, for Newt anyway. It always seems as though he is actually listening to him and he never seems annoyed when Newt rambles on about his animals or the shelter. But launching into a speech about the importance of fostering elderly animals hardly seems appropriate.

Than Percival surprises him even further. “The beagle is Beatrice, right?” He asks as Newt fidgets nervously. Newt looks up at him fully, smile tugging at his lips as he nods. “And the new one? What are they called?”

“Bernard,” Newt answers with a wide smile. “I really couldn't help but take him home. Tina, she works with me at the shelter, said I already had to many animals at home, but I don't keep all of them. Anyway, she eventually came around. He really is doing better now that he's not at the shelter. And Beatrice as really bonded to him,” Newt rambles on for a moment. He stops, turning red and dropping his eyes. “I'm sorry, you probably don't want to hear all of this-”

“Newt,” Percival says, firm yet kind. He doesn't continue until Newt looks back up at him. “I don't like to beat around the bush and I don't say things I don't mean. I ask you these questions because I want to know the answers, because I like listening to you get excited and passionate. If I didn't like listening to you rant about your animals, I wouldn't have asked you out. Certainly not with the dogs,” he adds, drawing a chuckle from Newt. Percival doesn't know what happened to the other man to make him distrust Percival's interest so deeply, but he is determined to stomp out that mistrust. Though he can tell it won't be a very easy task. 

Newt chews on his lower lip, looking Percival over shyly. He appears completely sincere. Newt can tell he is going to fall hard for Percival and he is only a little terrified. 

 

Percival is not going to lie to himself, he wants Newt terribly in a very carnal way. He fully intends on pursuing something deeper with the other man but as the conversation grows more friendly and comfortable, it is difficult to keep his mind off the subject of getting Newt naked. He privately feels a little bad about it but still can't seem to stop. Newt's knees bump against his under the table and his cheeks have stayed pink since they ran into each other on the side walk. Newt's eyes have definitely dropped to Percival's lips more than once. If Percival had to guess, Newt has the same thing on his mind. 

He can tell Newt has much tell experience when it comes to these things and he doesn't want to startle him. He can takes things slowly, if that is what Newt needs. At the very least, he is kissing him tonight. He was made his mind up on that matter. His thoughts turn briefly toward the dildo he'd seen several days ago. If Newt really is as inexperienced as Percival thinks he is, the image perversely more delicious. Does Newt have other toys, or is it his first? Can he even take the whole thing? Graves forces these thoughts from his mind and focuses on the shy young man in front of him.

As they walk back toward the apartment building, Percival's hand once again finds it's way to rest on Newt's lower back. Newt, loosened by two glasses of wine and comfortable conversation, leans into Percival as they walk. He warps his arm around Percival's waist, ducking his head to hide a shy smile. 

Percival is planning on kissing him when they get back to their floor, probably in front of Newt's apartment. As much as he wants things to go further, he is fine with going home for the night and inevitably finding relief by his own hand. Newt surprises him, however, as soon as the elevator doors slide closed. The dogs crowd one corner, Beatrice leaning against Bernard as they disdainfully bare the elevator ride. Newt turns toward Percival, flushed and smiling, stepping into his personal space. His eyes drop toward Percival's lips once more, flicking back up as he licks his own. Percival barely suppresses a groan, grabbing Newt by the hips and pulling him forward. 

“Are you going to kiss me now?” Newt asks expectantly. 

Percival doesn't even try to hide his groan at that comment, hauling Newt closer and capturing his lips in a fierce kiss. He meant to be gentle, slow and coxing. All thoughts of fineness went out the window the moment Newt's lips touched his. He turns Newt, pressing his back up against the wall and sliding a leg between his thighs. Newt lets out the most delicious whimpers, pressing his growing hardness against Percival. 

They very reluctantly pull apart when the elevator dings, alerting their arrival at their floor. The dogs march out ahead of them happily. Newt and Percival follow, unable to fully pull apart. Percival keeps a hand on Newt's waist as they walk toward the end of the hall. 

Newt's heart is hammering. His mouth is dry and he's half hard in his pants. As they approach his apartment door, he doesn't quite know what to do. Would it be untoward to ask Percival inside? Newt really doesn't want to kissing portion of the night to be over. “Do you,” He starts, nearly losing his nerve. “Would you like to come inside?” he asks, voice breathier than he intended. 

“Are you sure?”

Newt huffs out a thin laugh. “No,” he replies honestly. “But, it doesn't have to be... I have an unopened bottle of wine. You could just come in for a drink, meet the rest of my brood. Although, I wouldn't be opposed to more kissing,” he adds, unable to meet Percival's eyes as he says this. 

“I'd love to come inside, Newt.”

Newt grins. “Oh, good.” He fumbles with the keys, unlocking his apartment and pushing the door open. The dogs rush in happily, barking their greeting out to the cats and one bird who also reside in Newt's apartment. There is a flurry of turning lights on and unhooking harnesses as Percival shuts the door behind them. 

Newt stills a few feet in front of Percival, eyes going comically wide as he stares at the dildo still sitting out on the coffee table. Somehow, he completely forgot that he had left it there in his haste to get out and stretch his legs. Percival had completely distracted him from his earlier frustrations and now... Oh, hell. 

“Newt?” Percival questions as he comes up beside him. His eyes fall on the coffee table. “Ah...”

“I-” Newt starts, turning toward Percival with wide, panicked eyes. “Listen, I can explain. Oh, this is so embarrassing,” Newt mutters, putting some unwanted distance between him and Percival. He can't help but imagine past partners and how they would react, teasing Newt without any gentleness or understanding. He can't believe he didn't remember leaving it out before inviting Percival inside. 

“Newt,” Percival starts, voice warm and kind as he reaches out to place a hand on Newt's shoulder. “It's okay. You don't have to worry about it,” Percival starts, trying to reassure him. 

“I... really should have put that away. See, my friend sent me that the other day as...a sort of funny gift and, well. I forget that I left it, you are really very distracting, and-”

“Newt,” Percival interrupts firmly. “I have toys of my own, that I actually picked out and bought for myself. You have nothing to feel embarrassed about. And I'm a little proud that my kisses are so distracting.” 

Newt lets out a thin laugh, still bring pink as he looks back at Percival. “Alright, I'll try not to be mortified,” He murmurs. 

“So,” Percival continues, eyes flicking back to where the toy lays on the coffee table, regrettably still sealed in its box. “You haven't used it yet?” The question is a gamble, Percival knowing he could send Newt into another embarrassed panic. The other man's eyes go comically wide but his tongue darts out, swiping across his lower lip as he looks Percival over. 

“I-” Newt starts, considering his next words. “Well, the thing is,” he struggles, eyes dropping to the ground. 

“We can change the subject?” Percival suggests, sensing Newt's strong discomfort. 

“I haven't had sex,” Newt says instead, turning the darkest shade of red yet. “I mean, I have done _things_ just not...” he nods toward the toy, “You know. Like that.”

“You've never been fucked,” Percival breathes, the crude words coming out without his permission.

Newt meets his eyes, lust evident in his expression. “No,” he answers quietly. 

“Newt,” Graves starts. 

“But I want to be,” Newt interrupts, maintaining eye contact as he says this.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter could probably do with a bit more editing but I'm just going to throw it up now. I'll fix anything I notice later. 
> 
> Newt and Percival finish their impromptu date....

Graves swallows hard, throat very dry as he looks Newt over. He was already half hard from the steamy kiss in the elevator, and Newt's frank yet embarrassed confession is doing little to help matters. Newt's hands fly to his mouth, cheeks a brilliant shade of red as his eyes go wide. “Oh, dear. I really shouldn't have said that. That was terribly forward of me,” Newt bursts out, wringing his hands together as he looks anywhere expect directly at Percival. “I'm sorry, I-”

“Newt,” Percival springs forward, suddenly remembering how to speak. He reaches out, tentatively pulling a trembling Newt toward him. 

“I'm really bad at this,” Newt says miserably. 

Percival cups his chin, lifting his face gently. Newt allows the movement but keeps his eyes pointed down. “I think you are doing fine,” Percival murmurs. He wraps an arm around Newt's waist, drawing him forward. Newt lets out a soft gasp, hands coming to rest on Percival's chest. 

“Oh?” Newt breathes, eyes on Percival's lips. 

“I say what I mean, remember?” 

Newt nods, heart hammering at the close proximity. Percival pulls him closer and Newt meets his lips happily, hands sliding up his chest to wrap around his neck. Percival intended this kiss to be slow and gentle, a promise for things to come, but that quickly goes out the window as Newt moans softly against his mouth.

Percival wants to throw him down onto the couch and strip his clothes off. He is thinking about slowly working him open with his fingers first and then the toy. He bets Newt wont last long but he's sure he could get him to come more than once tonight. He is already making such delicious noises from just being kissed. Percival is sure they'll piss off the neighbors when they really get going. 

_Slow down,_ a part of him speaks up. He can't just ravish Newt, as much as he may want to. True, Newt told him he wants to be fucked, but that doesn't mean they should just jump into this. With some difficultly, he breaks the kiss, both of them breathing heavily. Newt whines, trying to follow his lips. 

“Hey,” he murmurs, voice husky with want. “We should...” He takes a small step back, trying to put some distance between them so he can actually think.”Slow down.” 

Newt whines again. “Why? I was rather enjoying that.”

Percival lets out a surprised chuckle, smiling fondly at Newt. “I was, too.”

“So,” Newt begins, slinking forward with a sly smile, “Why did we stop.”

Percival cups his cheek, thumb stroking across his heated skin. He has a feeling Newt will be a very fast learner. “Because you were doing a very good job of testing my control. And as reluctant as I am to stop, there are things we need to talk about before I rip your clothes off.”

Newt ducks his head with a small laugh. “Talking doesn't sound nearly as fun.”

“But it is necessary,” Percival tells him. “Now, I believe you mentioned something about a bottle of wine? Or was that just a clever ruse to get me inside?”

“Both,” Newt jokes. 

Percival settles on the couch as Newt heads into the kitchen for wine. This is going to be an awkward conversation, it always is, but Percival knows it is necessary. He likes to talk with all his partners before taking them to bed, but with Newt it seems more important than usual. This is not at all how he imagined his night to go. Even after running into Newt, his vision for the end of the evening was much more tame.

 

Newt's heart is hammering as he enters the kitchen to pour the wine. His hands tremble as he uncorks it. He can't believe his boldness, the things he said to Percival seem abstract as he stands alone in his kitchen. Percy is on his couch, waiting for him. He moaned into the kiss and pulled Newt closer. He is still here. He didn't run out the door as soon as he found out how little experience Newt has. He's waiting patiently. He wants to talk, but not in a way that makes Newt's blood turn cold. 

When He turns back to the living room, he sees Percival settled on the couch Newt's two cats in his lap. Tango is curled up against his legs and Sterling is standing on his chest, aggressively nuzzling his face. Percival is just smiling, one hand resting on Tango while the other scratches at Sterling's neck. Newt leans against the kitchen counter, heart nearly bursting at the sight. 

“Which one is which?” Percival asks when he notices Newt watching him. “Sterling is the orange one, right?”

Newt nearly sobs at the question. During the few, sporadic, dates he's had over the past few years no one has ever asked him about his animals. Percival always does. And apparently, he actually listens to the answers Newt gives. “Yes,” He manages, pushing away from the counter and heading back toward the couch with two glasses of wine. 

“He's pushy,” Percival comments affectionately, not a hint of annoyance in his tone. 

Newt settles onto the couch next to him. “He likes you,” he says with a small smile. “He's usually skittish around new guests.” He sets Percival's glass on the table before taking a deep sip of his wine. His pleasant buzz from earlier has worn into a weird, anxious feeling. He feels extremely awkward, unsure of whether or not he should try to start the conversation. Percival leans forward, taking his glass with one hand as the other comes to rest on Newt's knee. 

“Newt,” Percival starts, squeezing his knee gently. “Are you alright?”

Newt gulps, trying to look composed. He isn't doing a very good job of it. “Nervous,” he admits quietly. “I'm a little out of my element here.”

Percival hums, nodding. “I'm nervous too, Newt. I like you a lot and I want this to go well.”

Newt holds back his objection to that. How could he possibly make Percival nervous? He still can't believe this man is actually interested in him. Percival can see the delema on his face, scooting forward so their knees bump together. He lifts his hand to brush through Newt's hair.

“See you is always the high light of my day,” he confesses. “Whatever happens tonight, I don't want it to be a one time thing.”

Newt can't help the wide smile that takes over his face. “Oh, good,” he says, barely suppressing a giggle. 

“Now, that being said,” Percival continues, “I want to take things slowly. Well. Moderately. Somewhat slow.” 

Newt pouts at that, earning a laughing from Percival. “How slow?” 

“Well. I'm not going to fuck you tonight,” Percival tells him bluntly. 

Newt turns bright red at that, nearly choking on a sip of wine. 

“ I don't think we should jump into everything in one night. I want you to be comfortable with me, not afraid that I'm going to bolt the second you do something you think I won't like.”

“Am I that easy to read?” Newt murmurs. 

“A bit,” Percival tells him fondly.

“So...does this mean we can kiss more now?” Newt asks with a small smile. 

Percival sets both their glasses on the table before turning back to Newt who eagerly pulls him into a kiss.

Newt ends up lying back against the couch with Percival sprawled between his legs. The kisses are far from innocent but it isn't a filthy make out either. It is all about exploration, getting to know each other. Newt lets out a breathy laugh when Percival pins him against the couch. He moans loudly when Percival pulls on his hair. 

“You like that?” he breathes against Newt's lips.

“Apparently,” Newt laughs. 

Percival kisses down his neck, memorizing each spot that makes him squirm and moan. 

“Ahhh,” Newt cries out as Percival's teeth scrape against the sensitive skin of his neck. He is rock hard, erection leaking and straining against his pants. Percival shifts his hips, causing Newt to gasp. “Percy,” He pants, pulling him in for a hard kiss. He feels almost overwhelmed. Percival is solid and wanting against him. Newt is terrified and giddy about the newness of this. Newt aches for skin on skin contact but he doesn't know how to ask. They are supposed to be going slowly, right? Still, Newt is teetering on the edge from just this. “Percy, wait, wait,” he manages. 

Percival stills immediately, pulling back to look down at Newt. Newt squirms, trying to burying his face against Percival's chest. “Hey there,” Percival soothes, running a hand through Newt's hair. He gently pries him away from his chest to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “What is it?”

Newt blushes, fidgeting and fighting the urge to curl up from embarrassment. “I think I'm going to come if we keep...” he mumbles, looking past Percival's shoulder. 

Percival groans, burying his face against Newt's hair. “Fuck,” he groans. “I could get you off from just this?”

Newt whimpers. “Just?” he asks, managing a small laugh. 

“Do you want me to stop?” Percival lifts his head to study Newt closely.

Newt shakes his head quickly. “No,” he whispers.

“You want me to make you come like this?”

“Yes.”

Percival dives back in, kissing him deeply as he resumes a steady pace with his hips. He stays slow and steady, drawing Newt's pleasure out as long as possible.

“So gorgeous,” Percival praises. “So hot, all needy for me.”

Newt moans at the praise, shuddering beneath Percival. He's so close.

“Fuck, I love this,” Percival continues, nibbling down Newt's neck. “You gonna come just like this, baby? Come all over yourself for me?”

Newt can't take it anymore. When Percival tugs on his hair while kissing his neck, Newt shakes apart beneath him. He comes with a long, keening cry, leg jerking and hips snapping up sharply. 

“That's it, baby. Fuck, so gorgeous,” Percival kissing him through it, stroking Newt's hair and holding him close. 

Newt kisses him sloppily, blood thrumming through his veins. As he comes back to himself, still floaty and giggly, he can feel Percival hard against him. Newt wiggles a hand between them, palming Percival through his slacks. 

Percival groans, holding himself back from rutting into Newt's hand. “You don't hav-”

“But what if I really, really want to?” Newt asks him frankly. 

Percival lets out something halfway between a groan and a laugh. He's happy to see this side of Newt coming out. “In that case, be my guest.”

Newt shoves at his shoulders, “Sit up,” he tries to command but it comes out more as a polite request. Percival grins as he pulls himself into a sitting position. Newt scrambles up, hangins immediately reaching for Percival's belt. “Is this okay? Can I...?” 

“Go for it,” Percival agrees immediately.

Newt gets to work on Percival's belt and zipper, pulling him out with trembling hands. With brief consideration, he sinks to his knees and settles between Percival's legs. Newt takes him in hand, stroking leisurely. Percival chews on his lowing lip, taking in the sight avidly. 

Newt leans forward, tongue swiping across the head of Percival's erection, “Fuck,' Percy grinds out, head falling back against the couch. Newt takes his time, trailing licks and kisses up and down the shaft. He swirls his tongue around the head as he works the shaft with his hand. In this moment, Newt doesn't feel afraid. He doesn't feel anxious. He isn't the least bit afraid during this moment. He isn't afraid of under-preforming. He doesn't have to worry about skill or fineness. 

He takes Percival into his mouth slowly, savoring all the noises Percival makes. He feels strangely proud of himself as he bring Percival to the edge. 

“Fuck, fuck. I'm gonna-”

A thrill shoots through Newt as Percival comes with a long groan, hand tight in Newt's hair. He's grinning when Percival drags him up for another kiss. 

 

In the morning, after quickly stopping by his apartment to brush his teeth and change, Percival walks Newt to work. It is only four blocks out of his way. Newt is smiling the whole time. They both are. Percival can't keep his hands off Newt, who doesn't have a single complaint about it.

“I'll be working late tonight,” Percival tells him, clearly annoyed by the fact. “Do you want me to-”

“Come over? Yes, please.” 

They stop just outside of the animal shelter. Newt knows Tina can seem them through the window as Percival pulls him into a soft kiss. Percival finally manages to pull himself away, truly annoyed that he can't spend the whole day in bed with Newt. 

Queenie is perched on Tina's desk, both sisters garking at him when he finally walks in. The kiss went on a tad longer than he meant to. Queenie is grinning brightly and Tina is looking him over suspiciously. 

“Uh. Good morning. How is everyone today?” Newt asks as he slings his coat off and tosses it onto the coat rack. 

“Queenie brought coffee and donuts,” Tina told him, both sisters still watching him closely. 

“Oh, that's great,” Newt says distractedly. 

“Hey, Newt?” Queenie starts, small smile on her face, “Who was that guy?”

Newt goes bright red as he fidgets with his hands. “Oh, well. That was Percival.” 

“The hot neighbor you're always talking about?” Tina asks with a knowing smile. 

“I don't-” Tina gives him a hard look and Newt cuts himself off. “Okay, yes. Him.” 

“Did you spend the night together?” Queenie presses. 

“Queenie!” Tina abomishes. “Did you?” she asks a minute later. 

“Well...”

Queenie squeals, clapping her hands together.

“It wasn't like that,” Newt defends. “Well, it was a little but like that but...” Newt can't help but smile to himself when he thinks about Percival's kisses from last night. He sinks into the nearest chair with a slightly dopey smile on his face. “I really like him,” he admits quietly. “I'm...I'm kind of scared.”

“Oh, honey,” Queenie reaches over to squeeze his hand. 

“But I'm also really excited,” he adds with a slight laugh, remembering Percival's pleasant weight above him. He can't wait to see him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all the kind comments and kudos!!! <3 you all.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is purely a sex scene and nothing else. Enjoy.

Percival crowds Newt against his kitchen counter and kisses him deeply. He showed up at Newt's door with take out and wine, fully intending on a slow dinner and long conversation. The food is now cooling on the counter and they've completely forgotten about the wine. Newt just looked so adorable, Percival couldn't help but kiss him. Now, Newt is pressed between him and the kitchen counter, moaning into the kiss. So, maybe Percival has been thinking about this part all day and it seems as though Newt has as well. 

Newt whines, tugging at Percival, trying to pull them closer even though they are already locked together. And Percival wants _that_ , badly. And right now, he thinks Newt would easily agree to get fucked tonight, would probably agree to anything Percival suggested. That thought is enough to make Percival step back slightly, still presses kisses to Newt's mouth. “Dinner,” He breathes, voice low and rough. 

Newt pouts, clearly displeased with that idea. “We could always reheat it later,” he suggests, tugging Percival back toward him. “Right?” He adds. He is trying to sound playful and flirty, though Percival can hear the nerves tinging his voice. Newt's insistence helps quiet some of Percival's reservations. Percival groans as Newt pulls him in for another kiss. If Newt is sure he wants to continue, Percival is more than up for it. Dinner can wait. 

Percival has one hand in Newt's hair and one on his hip as they rock together, kisses turning sloppy and desperate. “What do you want?” he asks, barely pulling away from Newt's lips.

Newt shakes his head minutely, pulling back to look at Percival with wide eyes. “Mostly just you, touching me. We should probably go to the bedroom, maybe?”

Percival cups his cheek, drawing him into a slow and gentle kiss. “Lead the way.”

Newt pulls Percival into his room, laughing as Percival backs him up toward the bed. He falls back onto the mattress, pulling Percival with him. His heart is pounding, anxiety and anticipation warring together as Percival settles on top of him. They are still fully clothed but Newt already feels exposed. He is trying to calm his nerves as Percival runs a hand down his side to grip his hip. Percival isn't going to bolt, he isn't going to laugh at Newt and make him feel bad for being unsure and inexperienced. Newt reminds himself of this but it is difficult to let go completely. 

He focuses on kissing Percival, on the feeling of him settling between his legs. He slides his hands down the other man's back, tugging his shirt loose from his pants so he can slip his hands underneath.

“What do you want?” Percival asks again, barely pulling away from the kiss. 

Newt whines, blushing deeply. “Less clothing, for starters.” 

Percival laughs gently, pressing a quick kiss to the edge of Newt's mouth. Percival sits up, looking down at Newt as he unbuttons his shirt. Newt gulps, belatedly following suit. “So,” Percival starts conversationally, unbuttoning his shirt much slower than necessary, “Last night, when you said you've 'done things', exactly what things have you done?” 

Newt blushes furiously, freezing at the last button of his shirt. He keeps his eyes down, chewing on his lower lip. Most of those memories aren't the best. “Oh,” He starts, voice small. Newt pulls back, sitting up straight and fidgeting with the edge of his shirt. Actually describing those experiences out loud, to Percival of all people, is a mortifying prospect. He ducks his head, pressing his forehead against Percival's shoulder as he lets out a shaky breathy. “Really just, touching and grinding,” Newt hurries over his words,“I've given a blow job before last night but it never turned out very well...” Newt's cheeks burn as he remembers being unkindly laughed at for his efforts in the past. “Most people haven't been as...kind as you,” he mumbles.

Percival has stilled as he listens to Newt talk. He reaches out, resting a hand gently on Newt's shoulder, slowly sliding up his neck. Newt shudders, lifting his head to look back at Percival. “Do you want this, Newt? Just because you are trying to prove something, or feel like you should just get it over with already. Do you want to do this, with me?” Percival asks, needing to give Newt another chance to think this through.

Newt nods quickly, barely having to think about it. “Oh, yes. Very much.” Percival finally pulls his shirt off before tugging Newt's off his shoulders. Newt leans in for a kiss as Percival tosses his shirt to the side. 

“Good,” Percival says confidently before pressing Newt back against the mattress. “But I'm still not going to fuck you tonight.” Newt pouts at that. “Well,” Percival continues, crawling over Newt and hovering above him, “that might not be exactly accurate. Would you like me to describe what I want to do to you, Newt?”

Newt whimpers at that question, nodding almost frantically. “Yes, please,” he breathes. 

“God, where to start,” Percival muses, kissing his way down Newt's neck as he pretends to think about it. “After I strip you down completely and spread you across this bed,” Newt shudders in his arms, tugging Percival closer, “I am curious about how many times I can make you come in a night. At least three, I'm sure.” Percival trails a hand down Newt's chest, teasing across his nipples briefly with a smirk firmly planted on his face. Newt gasps loudly as Percival pinches one of his nipples. “I'm going to take my time with you, Newt.” Newt just moans as Percival continues to the slow exploration of his neck and chest. “Where's that toy?” Percival asks, voice low and husky. 

“Nightstand,” Newt mumbles. He moved it there after last night's awkwardness. 

Percival grins, “We're definitely using that,” he tells him. 

Newt's face fills with color, dick twitching in his pants. “Oh?”

“Definitely,” Percival says, idly running a hand down Newt's chest. “If you want to, that is?”

Newt nods quickly. “Yes. Please. I'm not sure I'll be very good at-”

“ _Newt,_ ” Percival interrupts, cupping Newt's cheek and looking down at him with a serious expression. “You are going to hear no complaints from me. Having you in bed is a gift. Besides,” Percival continues, leaning down to kiss Newt gently. “I'm much more focused on you _enjoying_ this.” 

Newt threads a hand through Percival's hair, pulling him down for a deeper kiss. “So far, I definitely am.”

Percival smiles at that. “Good. Tell me if you don't like anything.”

Newt nods, “I will,” he promises. They go back to kissing as Percival works on opening Newt's pants and sliding them down his thighs. Newt moans into the kiss, eagerly kicking the rest of his clothes off. “You too,” Newt mumbles into the kiss, hands tugging at Percival's belt. Percival chuckles as he bats Newt's hands away and quickly gets his pants off. 

Once they are fully naked, Newt pulls Percival back in. He is blushing all over, but he kisses Percival eagerly as their bodies slide together. They kiss, open mouthed and sloppy. Newt melts against the mattress, letting out the most beautiful noises as they grind against each other. It's such an adrenaline high for Percival, a thrill and a responsibility he is eager for. Newt is trusting, needy, and just a bit desperate. Percival feels just the right side of dirty as he marks up Newt's neck, causing him to moan and buck up.

He works his way down Newt's body, loving the way he just moans happily and spreads out for him. He spends a long time mapping out Newt's chest with curious hands and lingering kisses. Newt is painfully hard and leaking profusely when Percival finally reaches his cock. He takes newt into his mouth after a mumbled request for permission. 

“Ahh!” Newt cries out, grasping Percival's hair as he tries not to buck up wildly.

Percy pulls back far enough to mumble, “Fuck, baby. Don't hold back. Do what feels good,” before diving back down. He takes Newt in slower this time, one hand circling him loosely as he takes him in. Newt's hips buck up involuntarily and Percy hums in approval, redoubling his efforts.

Newt is trembling, muscles wound tight as he clutches at the bedspread. Percival's fist and mouth work in tandem as his free hand trails up the inside of Newt's thigh. Newt moans helplessly, knowing there is no way he can hold out against Percival's ministrations. “I'm – ahhh,” Newt's hand flies down to fist Percival's hair as he thrusts into his mouth. Percival hums in approval around him. Newt's head falls back against the mattress as heat coils in his stomach. “Close,” he gasps out. Percival doesn't let up, fist twisting as laps across the head. Newt nearly wails, throwing his arm across his face as he starts to come. 

Percival laps him up, humming happily as he pulls away. He presses a kiss to Newt's him before moving to lay beside him. Newt immediately pulls him into a lazily, messy kiss, groaning when he tastes himself on Percival's lips.

“That's one,” Percival jokes when he pulls away from the kiss. 

Newt lets out a surprised laugh, sagging boneless against the bed. Percival snuggles against him, ignoring his erection even as it presses against Newt's hip.

“Do you want me to-” Newt starts, hands drifting toward Percy's hip. 

Percival shakes his head, pressing a kiss to Newt's neck. “Not right now. I have more in mind,” he tells him, running a hand down Newt's chest. He pulls him in for a kiss which quickly turns desperate. Before long, Newt is growing hard between them again. He whimpers into the kiss as Percival wraps a hand around him.

Percival pulls away slightly, causing Newt to whine loudly. “I want to finger you,” he says bluntly, “Stretch you open and watch you really fall apart, hmm? Does that sound good?”

Newt lets out the most beautiful noise, erection leaking against his stomach. “Yes,” he pants. “Please...”

Percival pulls away long enough to fish through the nightstand for the lube and dildo, which is unfortunately still boxed away. Percy makes quick work for the packing, tossing it to the floor as he sets the toy aside for now. Percy is slow, almost agonizingly so, as he trails his hand between Newt's sweat damp thighs. He parts his legs eagerly, unashamed by his need for more. 

“Okay?” Percy asks as he circles Newt's entrance with a slick finger. 

“Yes,” Newt groans. “Oh!” He gasps as Percival presses in slowly. His whole body goes tight for a moment, trying to pull away from the unfamiliar sensation. Percival presses a kiss to his thigh, murmuring reassurances and praise as Newt forces himself to breath and relax. 

“You're doing so well,” Percival praises as Newt slowly relaxes around him. “So well.” Newt just whines in response. 

True to his word, Percival takes his time stretching Newt. He kisses and nips along his thighs before eventually taking Newt into his mouth again. He eases in a second finger, Newt shaking and moaning above him but not tensing up again. Percival brushes against his prostrate and Newt screams, back arching as he grinds down against Percy's fingers.

“Fuck, baby, so gorgeous,” Percival tells him before licking across the head of his erection. 

Newt comes with little warning, back bowing and mouth hanging open in a silent scream. He bucks wildly, cum splashing across Percival's cheek. Percy slowly pulls his fingers away, pressing soft kisses to Newt's stomach as they both try to catch their breath. Newt is limp against the mattress, managing a weak laugh as Percival's kisses turn ticklish on his sensitive skin.

“That was two,” Percival reminds him and Newt laughs even louder, tugging at him until Percival moves back up the bed and kisses him properly. 

“I couldn't possibly go again,” Newt pants.

Percival grins. “I'm not so sure about that,” he muses.

Newt smiles up at him languidly, “Okay, but you first,” he says as he reaches for Percival's long neglected erection. 

Percival groans as Newt's wraps his long fingers around him. “Well, if you insist,” he chuckles.

“Oh, I do,” Newt murmurs. He slides down to settle between Percival's legs, leaning down to take him in his mouth. Percival threads one hand through his hair, holding his head gently and Newt slowly bobs up and down. 

“God, so fucking good.” 

Newt hums around Percival's cock, pleased by the constant praise. He finds this position strangely powerful, loving that he is the one to wring these noises from Percival. He can feel Percival, heavy and leaking against his tongue and it's absolutely thrilling. He sucks him eagerly, his own cock stirring as Percival approaches his climax.

Percival comes with a long, drawn out groan, fist tightening in Newt's hair. Newt pulls away and smiles up at Percy, looking rather pleased with himself. “I think you said something about using that toy?” He quips, voice wrecked and desperate. Percival lets out a delighted laugh as he hauls Newt up for a kiss. 

It doesn't take very long to get Newt off with the dildo. Newt wails as Percival first eases the toy into him. He ends up crying and laughing at the same time, nearly overcome with sensation as he rocks back against the toy. Percival kisses, strokes, and talks Newt through it. Newt clings to him, nails digging into his shoulders.

“That's it,” Percival encourages, “One more. You're almost there.”

Newt lets out a quiet sob as he comes again, whole body taunt and trembling. He collapses on the bed, sweaty and shaking. 

Percival falls beside him, one hand resting on Newt's hip as they try to regain their bearings. Percival presses a soft kisses to Newt's cheek before dragging himself off the bed. He returns a few minutes later with a damp cloth, carefully wiping Newt down. Newt lets out a soft giggle, stretching out and smiling as Percival cleans him off. Newt grabs him and pulls him down for a slow, lingering kiss. 

“Can we have dinner in bed?” Newt asks lazily. 

Percival chuckles fondly, pressing a kiss to the edge of Newt's mouth. “Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is probably one, POSSIBLY two chapters left. I had such problems writing this scene and I don't know why. 
> 
> Thank you for all your kudos and comments!!


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much entirely smut. Some ~feelings~ as well. 
> 
> One more chapter left!

Newt wakes up on Saturday morning in an overcrowded bed. Percival is snuggled close, one arm thrown across his waist while they dogs are curled up on Newt's knees. The cats are struggling for room on his chest. Percival hums and shifts in his sleep, pulling himself even closer to Newt. Newt's face breaks out into a grin as he lets his eyes fall shut again. His legs are falling asleep and he really needs to stretch his back but he's not about to move yet. Newt is rapidly becoming used to this – falling asleep tangled with Percival and waking up much the same way.

It is still difficult to let go completely, to fully sink into the comfort of Percival's presence. As shy and nervous as he may be, Newt has always known himself pretty well. Despite what most people seem to think, he truly likes who he is. Still, especially after years of dismissal and irritation from his peers, there are insecurities that crop up at the worst moments. 

Right now, Percival starts to wake, lazily trailing his lips across Newt's neck. Newt finds himself immediately melting against the mattress, thoughts floating away as Percival pulls him into a proper kiss. Sterling and Tango both leap off his chest and chase each other into the kitchen. Beatrice lets out a displeased huff as Newt shifts his legs, but otherwise the dogs refuse to move.

“Good morning,” Percival breathes into the kiss, shifting to pull himself closer to Newt. Bernard lets out a sleepy noise, crawling further up Newt's legs to lay halfway across his stomach, kicking Percy in the process. Percival lets out a fond laugh, scratching the dogs belly. 

“Good morning,” Newt returns, smiling widely. 

The cats come running back toward the bedroom, meowing loudly in demand for food. The dogs clamor off the bed, running into the hallway as Newt chuckles. “I'll be right back. Stay exactly where you are,” Newt instructs as he pulls himself out of the bed and follows the excited animals into the kitchen.

Percival disobeys the request and climbs out of bed to feed the two birds in the large cage that takes up one corner of Newt's room. As he is finishing, he notices Newt leaning against the door frame with with a sappy look on his face. He smiles when he catches Percival's eye, stepping into the room and shutting the door behind him. Without a word, he closes the distance between them and walks Percival back toward the bed. Percival grins, a jolt of arousal coursing through him as Newt pushes him onto the mattress. They meet in a messy kiss, both laughing as Newt pins Percival down.

“Fuck, baby,” Percival groans, arching up, rubbing his arousal against Newt's. 

Newt lets out a needy moan. “Could you?” He asks, blushing deeply. “Fuck me?” he adds, voice barely above a whisper. In the several nights they have spent wrapped around each other, they have yet to do _that._ As much as he wants it, it still feels so awkward to _ask_ for. It sounds so crude that he has to hide his face against Percival's neck. 

Percival's moan is strained as he grips Newt's hips tightly. In a swift motion, he flips the other man onto his back before leaning down to capture his lips in a desperate kiss. “Yeah?” he breathes,   
“That's what you want?”

“Yes,” Newt replies quickly, “Please. I'm ready,” he adds, cheeks very pink. 

Percival chuckles warmly as he flips Newt onto his back. Newt lets out a surprised gasp that turns into a breathless laugh as Percival mouths along his neck. “I thought you'd never ask,” He murmurs before nipping at the sensitive skin. Newt moans and squirms beneath him, already painfully hard in his pajama bottoms. 

“Thought I already had,” Newt manages to get out as Percival starts to kiss down his chest. 

Percival just hums as he continues his exploration of Newt's body. “Not so directly,” he comments as he teases along the waist of Newt's pajamas. Newt whines, having almost forgotten the train of conversation. He bucks up against Percival, letting out an impatient whine as the teasing continues. 

“Please,” He groans, tugging at Percival to pull him up into a sloppy, needy kiss. “Don't tease me.”

“Oh?” Percival teases, continuing to trail his hand up and down Newt's chest, stopping to tease his nipples. “Have I been teasing you, Newton?”

“You are right now,” Newt bites out. 

“Perhaps you need a little patient,” Percival suggests. 

Newt groans loudly. “I have had plenty of patience, thank you very much. Now would you get on with it and just take me already.”

Percival can't help but laugh at that, leaning his head against Newt's shoulder as his shoulders shake with laughter. “Oh, I intend to.”

Percival has every intention of taking his sweet time with this. They have the whole day to themselves, there is absolutely no where they need to be outside of this bed. Though he isn't just going to ignore the needy rhythm of Newt's hips against him. 

Newt lets out a beautiful noise as Percival takes him into his mouth. Newt reaches out blindly, gripping Percival's shoulder tightly as his other hand grapples against the sheets.

“Unnnh! Ahhh, wait-” Newt babbles, tugging at Percival's shoulder, “I'm going to com-”

“Good,” Percival interrupts, licking a stripe across Newt's leaking erection. “That's kind of what I'm going for here,” He adds before dipping back down, swallowing Newt down to the base. 

Newt wails, hips buck up involuntarily. “But-”

Percival pulls away again, kissing and licking across Newt's erection as he does so, “Trust me, baby. It'll be better if you come first. Besides, we have all day,” Percival explains reasonably. He glances up at Newt with a small smile on his face, “Don't worry, I won't be testing your limits. I just want you nice and relaxed,” he adds before swallowing Newt to the base.

Newt whines in response, falling back against the mattress and giving himself up to Percival's assault. As suspected, he doesn't last much longer. He lets out a strangled crying, back arching as his hand tightens in Percival's hair. He drops back against the mattress, breathing hard. Percival kisses his way back up Newt's chest before landing on his mouth. Newt wraps around him, pulling him close and deepening the kiss. 

“Thank you,” Newt says hesitantly. 

Percival pulls back, looking down at him curiously. “What for?” 

Newt shrugs sheepishly, ducking his head. “Just...I don't know. I'm glad you're the one I'm doing this with.”

Percival cups his cheek, leaning in to capture his lips. “I'm glad, too.”

“You're bigger than my toy,” Newt says unexpectedly. Percival barks out a laugh, dropping his head to rest on Newt's shoulder. “Hey! I'm being serious,” laughter leaks into Newt's tone. He smacks Percival's shoulder for good measure. 

“I know, I know,” Percival reassures, placing a kiss against Newt's neck. “Well,” he continues, tone suddenly turning serious, “I was planning on taking my time opening you up. And you need to tell me if anything hurts. This shouldn't be at all uncomfortable for you, okay? I want you to enjoy every minute of this.”

Newt's smile is nearly blinding as he reaches up to cup Percival's cheek. “I'm excited nervous, not terrified nervous,” he clarifies, “I know you'll make it good for me.” Newt leans up to kiss him firmly, one hand tight in his short hair, “Can we stop talking so much now? I'll tell you if I need you to stop, or if I don't like something,” He vows. 

Percival kisses him back eagerly. “Tell me when you like something, too. Be as vocal as possible,” he murmurs before latching back onto Newt's neck. 

“Ahhh,” Newt cries out as Percival slides a hand up the inside of his thigh. “That won't be hard,” he pants.

Newt is an absolute mess as Percival fingers him open. He takes his sweet time too, bringing Newt back to full hardness quickly. Newt moans shamelessly, unable to hold himself back as he rocks against Percy's fingers. He's excited, full of anticipation as Percy works in a third finger. There is a pinch and a small wave of pain that quickly turns to dizzying pleasure as Percy brushes against his prostrate. 

“Ahhh, please – Unnngh,” Newt whimpers incoherently, “I'm ready. Please. Need you-”

Percival groans loudly at Newt's plea, slowly easing his fingers out before reaching for the condom. “It might be easier if you're on your knees to start,” Percy suggests but Newt firmly shakes his head.

“No, need to kiss you,” Newt explains, pulling him in, “Now, please-”

Percival kisses him firmly as he lines up and pushes in. Newt lets out a broken moan, clinging tightly to Percival's shoulders. Percy moves slowly, using every ounce of restraint he has not to push home right away.

Newt is intoxicating, so tight and hot as Percy slowly sinks in. He lets out a gorgeous cry as Percival bottoms out. He is tense for a long moment, both of them holding very still as Newt adjusts to the new sensation. 

“Oh,” Newt pants, voice thin and strained yet full of pleasure, “Oh, god. You're-” Newt cuts himself off by pulling Percival in for an uncoordinated kiss. “Move, please,” he practically begs, hips shifting against Percival's. “Need to feel you – ahh!” Newt's eyes squeeze shut, mouth falling open as Percival pulls halfway out before gently pushing back in.

Percival sets an agonizingly slow pace as Newt kisses him desperately. Newt pulls away from the kiss with a long whine as Percival starts to speed up. “Ahh! Yes-” 

“Fuck, baby,” Percival groans, “So good.”

Newt whimpers in response, clinging to Percy's shoulders as he rocks back against each thrust. “Close. Need-” Newt breaks off as Percival reaches between their bodies to grip his negelcted erection. Newt's back arches off the bed, mouth hanging open as he loses himself to the dueling sensations. “I'm...Unn,” Newt wails, thrashing against the mattress as he comes between them. 

Percival lets out a strained grunt as Newt pulses around him, on the verge of too tight. Newt, strung out and twitching from aftershocks, starts to grind his hips against Percival. Percy comes with a long groan, burying his face against Newt's neck. 

Newt whines when Percival pulls out, burying his face against his pillow as he tries to catch his breath. Percival rolls onto the mattress beside him, discarding of the condom before cuddling up against him. Newt rolls so he is laying across Percival's chest. They are both sticky and still breathing hard.

“Good?” “Percival asks, trailing his hand down Newt's back, dragging him closer. 

Newt hums, leaning up to kiss Percival. That goes on for longer than he intended as they tangle together and kiss leisurely. Newt pulls away with a bright smile on his face, cheeks flushed and hair messy. “Better. I don't even...” Newt drops his head back against Percival's chest, laughing quietly. “I loved it.”

Percival chuckles warmly, pressing a kiss against the edge of Newt's mouth. “Me too.”

They lay together like that for sometime, almost falling back to sleep before the animals start to scratch and yap at the bedroom door. Newt rolls onto his back, groaning tiredly as he stretches his lips. Percival laughs affectionately as he pushes himself off the bed to pull open the door. The dogs rush in, quickly followed by the cats, and they all clamor onto the bed. Newt giggles, covering himself with a pillow as he reluctantly sits up. 

“We should probably clean up,” Percival points out reasonably, reaching out a hand to help pull Newt off the bed. 

“Fine,” Newt agrees, following Percival to the shower, “but you have to do all the work.”

Percival snorts, pulling Newt in for a quick kiss, “Oh, I was planning on it.”

 

 

They go out for a late breakfast, the dogs in tow. They sit close together at the small table, knees bumping together under the table as they share a large plate of waffles. He's never felt this comfortable with someone, never had so much confidence that he was on the right path in a relationship. And yet, the small, ever present voice in the back of Newt's head is telling him to distrust this, that everything is doomed. 

 

Percival feeds him a bite of waffle as his dogs beg for scraps under the table. For a moment, he's so happy he can barely hear that voice of doubt.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaaannnnnnd! Done!
> 
> Thank you for all your kudos/comments/support on this journey.

“Percy?” Newt starts, voice soft and hesitant. It is late, well past midnight, and they both have an early morning but Newt just can't fall asleep. Percival has been stirring beside him, also struggling to find sleep.

“Yeah?” Percival rolls to face Newt in the dark. Newt reaches for his hand, pulling it to rest against his chest. “Can't sleep?”

“You can't either,” Newt points out.

Percival snorts. “Got me there.”

“I'm...I'm nervous,” Newt admits in a small voice. They've spent most of the past two weeks wrapped together during every available moment. And he still can't make the voice of doubt shut up.

Percival pulls Newt in closer, wrapping his arms around him. “What about?”

“This,” Newt whispers, hands sliding up Newt's chest. “There is this little voice in the back of my head constantly saying things like, 'this wont last' and 'you'll scare him off eventually', that just won't stop.” 

“I have a voice like that, too,” Percival tells him. 

“Really?”

“Though, mine is more 'enjoy this while you can, old man. Sooner or later, he'll get bored of you'.”

Newt pushes himself up so he is leaning over Percival, face just visible in the dim room, “I don't think that's going to happen,” He says, voice very serious. 

“And I don't think you'll scare me off.”

Newt grins as he leans in for a kiss. “Well, then.”

Percival smiles, pulling him in for another kiss. “Well.”

“Looks like we'll just have to stick together,” Newt concludes. 

“Seems like it,” Percival agrees. He gathers Newt up and rolls him onto his back, elicitng a delighted laugh from him. “What a hardship,” He says sarcastically, leaning in to kiss along Newt's neck.

“Just the worst,” Newt agrees, laughter punctuating his sentence. 

 

 

**Seven Months Later:**

“Okay, I'll pick up more wine on my way home. Is there anything else?” Newt asks into the phone, holding it between his ear and shoulder as he jots a few items down. He giggles at something Percival says, cheeks turning pink. “I'll see you soon. Love you, too.” Newt hands up the phone, smiling brightly as he slips the list into his pocket so he wont lose it.

“You seem happy,” Tina comments from her desk, shooting Newt a knowing look.

“Very,” He agrees.

Tina grins. “Good. It's six tonight, right?”

“Right.”

“Well, we'll probably be late. Knowing Queenie, she'll want to do my hair or something.”

 

 

The house warming party is small and low key, just the way Newt likes. Percival found the house for rent last month and was terrified to bring up the idea with Newt. They haven't been together that long, and it's Newt's first serious relationship. Percival was been holding back, trying not to take things too fast. But Newt was pushing for more. Percival realized that life is short and he might as well try to pull as much joy from it as possible. So he took the plunge and showed Newt the house. 

“I love you. And I barely go back to my apartment as it is. Everything I need is here, I'm basically paying for any empty room. But it's too small here, you need a yard, and more room for your animals, and-”

“I thought nervous babbling was my thing,” Newt said with a wide smile. “Are you doing to let me answer?” 

“Yes, sorry, I-”

“I'd love to move in with you, Percival.”

 

 

Newt is in the kitchen, smiling to himself as he opens another bottle of wine. The kitchen is large, with an island in the middle and brand new appliances. Newt is a terrible cook but Percival has been teaching him a few things. 

“Hey, you,” Percy greets as he comes into the kitchen, sliding up behind him and gently settling his hands on Newt's hips. Newt sighs happily, leaning back against Percival's chest. 

“Hey, yourself.”

Percival places a kiss to Newt's neck, earning a laugh that is equal parts delighted and scandalous. 

“Percy...” Newt tries to protest but it comes out as more of a breathy moan.

“Hmmm?” Percival hums, nuzzling closer. “You just look so cute tonight.”

“You always think I look cute.”

“I'm always right.”

“Hey!” Tina shouts from the living room, the sound of laughter following her, “Quit making out and bring more wine!” 

Newt laughs, flushing deeply as he reluctantly pulls away from Percy's embrace. “We should head back...”

 

Newt settles onto the couch with Percival's arm wrapped around his shoulders. Percival has to marvel at how much his life has changed in the past few months. Newt has given him so much he was sure he missed out on. He thought the opportunity for this passed years ago, was sure he would never find something like this. 

Percival remembers several months ago when he stood in his living room, staring down at the wrongly delivered package. He can't help the snort of laughter as he recalls his own shock and embarrassment. 

Newt glances at him with curious eyes, wondering at the sudden outburst of laughter. Percy flashes him a secretive smile, realizing he never told Newt about that little mail mix up. He pulls Newt closer, pressing a kiss to his temple. “I'll tell you later tonight,” he promises.


End file.
